No Looking Back
by BMTH-Nikki
Summary: Marlow, a young girl from England, meets the Pevensie's. But it seems there is more to the stories she tells.
1. Do You Like Stories?

**So, hey there. New story, it's one about Peter Pevensie =]**

* * *

I sat in my compartment in the train. My fire red hair hung loosely in waves on my shoulders. A tear came down from my forest green eyes, I had just said goodbye to my Grandmother Polly. My grandmother Polly had been all that I had. My mother, Jocelyn, had died when I was five. Not long after my father brought me to her mothers mom saying he could no longer care for me, that it was to painful. Since then Polly was all I had, all I had known. At least once a year the I would go to a man I had grown to know as Professor Kirke, who was a good friend of my grandmothers. Over the years the I had heard many stories of a place known as Narnia, a place the I had once visited when I was fourteen.

The door of my compartment slid open, bringing me out of my trance. The first thing I noticed was the train had left the station, and the city was passing by the window. "Excuse me," I heard a male voice. "But are these seats open?"

I looked to the door to see a boy, maybe a little older, defiantly taller, standing with his bags in his hands, behind him I could see three others, one boy and two girls. I assumed they were his siblings. "No, they are open. You may sit here if you would like," I spoke softly.

"Thanks," the boy mumbled.

I watched out of the corner of my eyes as the boys siblings filed into the small room, while the older blonde boy put the luggage overhead. I couldn't help but think of how handsome he was. I mentally slapped myself, after today I wouldn't see him, right?

I looked back out the window, then that was when I noticed the youngest, a girl, probably around eight, sitting by the window directly across from myself. She had short brown hair and looked incredibly sad. I frowned; I hated seeing people sad, especially the younger ones.

I cleared her throat as the boy with blond hair sat next to me; I blushed slightly noticing everyone's attention was all of a sudden drawn to me. I leaned forward slightly, "Do you like stories?"

She gave me a confused look, "Stories?"

I sat back in my seat, "Yes. You just looked kind of sad; I thought maybe it would cheer you up. If you think about it, it's going to be a long train ride, at least for me it is, but I have some amazing stories."

"Stories about what," she asked.

"Well of this place I like to call Narnia."

"Narnia, what's Narnia?"

I smiled and giggled slightly, "A magical land. I have stories my grandmother Polly told me…and more."

The young girl stood up and sat between her brother and the I. "Could you please tell me about these stories?"

"Well I was never any good at the ones my grandma told me of her adventures," I said honestly. "How about I tell you one of my own…about a girl I will call her Lydia. Lydia was in her room one night, after hearing her grandmother tell of the place called Narnia. She stood from her bed, when a sensation of falling came upon her. She never felt herself hit the ground, and when she opened her eyes she was in a field. When she sat up the sun above her was shinning brightly, that was when she knew she was no longer home.

"At first she thought she was alone, till she saw two others next to her. One was a girl, maybe a year younger. The other was a boy, who looked to be about two years younger. The girl had dark brown hair, it was almost black. As for the boy he looked to have light brown hair, but they both had the same vibrant blue eyes. The two both looked at Lydia, who only smiled at them. _'Where are we,'_ asked the boy.

"Lydia could only shrug, _'I don't know, but I might have an idea. My grandmother told me about this place, she called it Narnia.'_ The two only questioned her about it, and the girl could only say the things she knew from the stories she had heard. From the three introduced themselves. The other girls name was Blaire Caldwell, and the boy was Godric Edwards, they were cousins.

"Eventually the three began to travel, till they met the great Aslan. He spoke of a prophecy. '_Narnia will fall into the darkness and the three guardians shall appear. When all hope seems to disappear, they will rise up and mend Narnia, lead them back to the original glory'_. Lydia, Blaire, and Godric were those that the prophecy spoke of, but they had doubt in them. They said of how they were just ordinary people, how this must be a mistake, but they were the guardians.

"They found out what this darkness was, an evil man who went by Wulfric. The three young guardians were brought to the place known as Aslans How. There, they trained. Before they knew it, they were at war. The war was brutal, so many seemed to die, and Aslan, he wasn't there. As Lydia fought with her sword, she did not see Blaire or Godric, which worried her. Over the time they had been in Narnia they had become close friends. Though Lydia quickly brought herself back to the battle, and there not far from her was Wulfric. Her heart sank though, she saw Godric being struck by Wulfric's sword. _'No'_ Lydia screamed as she rushed towards the two. She engaged into battle with Wulfric, and as they did he struck her in the side, causing her to fall to the ground."

The young girl gasped as the older one took a break. "Oh please don't stop there, what happens to Lydia?"

I smiled slightly, looking at the other three, who seemed to be listening; they all had a look of intrigue. I took a breath, "She got up. Lydia was determined; she would not give up no matter what. As she got up, the sky grew dark, she felt her life slipping, but that didn't matter, the people of Narnia needed her. She fought and fought as the sky turned black as coal and she felt as cold as ice. But as hope was almost a distant memory, she stabbed him in the heart, and Wulfric perished by her sword. And as he gasped his last breath the sun appeared a little behind the clouds and this fight was over. With a smile, the girl collapsed tired and draining of blood from her wound."

"Please tell me Lydia survives!" The little girl half yelled.

"Lucy," scowled her older sister. "That was rude!"

The girl named Lucy blushed, "I'm sorry."

"No it's alright," I said the giggling at the Lucy. "To answer your question, she does, and so does Godric, and they eventually find Blaire. From then on they lived there in Narnia happily; they became Lady Lydia, Lady Blaire, and Sir Godric. They lived in Narnia and ruled, almost like a king or queen would, but they were just the council of Narnia. And because they were so adored by the Narnians, in the honor of the three guardians, the Narnians built Cair Paraval, a grand castle enough room for hundreds of people. It took only three years to build, but it was a grand place, absolutely stunning. And there they lived out the rest of their lives together."

"Narnia sounds like an amazing place," Lucy said beaming at the me.

I smiled, "Glad to hear it."

Lucy's smile faded, "My names Lucy Pevensie by the way."

"Oh that's right," I spoke as I realized I hadn't even introduced myself, "I never introduced myself either, I'm Marlow Seeley."

Lucy smiled, "That's a pretty name!"

"Why thank you very much."

"I'm Susan," said the older girl, "Lucy's sister."

She looked at the younger boy, "Edmund," he mumbled.

"Don't mind him," said the eldest. I couldn't help but notice the glare he was shooting at his younger brother. "He is just a grouch," his face softened as he looked at me, "I'm Peter."

Lucy turned to her eldest brother, "Wasn't her story amazing Peter?"

He smiled, "Of course."

Lucy turned back to me, "Could you tell another story?"

"Lucy I don't think she will have time."

Lucy frowned, "Why not?"

"Because," began Peter. "We are almost at our stop."

I looked out my window; I could tell I was close to my stop as well. "Same here, I'm afraid the next stop maybe mine," I spoke sadly.

Peter seemed to look at me with a look of curiosity in his eyes, "The next stop? Who are you staying with if I may ask?"

I looked back at him, "His name is Digory Kirke, a close friend of my grandmother."

Peter let out a chuckle, "Maybe Lucy will get to hear more stories."

Soon we had arrived at our stop. One by one we stepped out of the train, Peter went first to help his younger siblings, besides Edmund. I went last, "Come on, let me help you." Peter stretched his hand for me to take.

For a moment I just looked at his hand, then back at Peter who was waiting to help me. I quickly shook my head, "No thanks I don't need any help." I jumped down, walked out to my things that were already off of the train. I could feel Peter's eyes on my back, but I decided not to react to it. I didn't want his help, I had far to much pride.

The five of us watched as the train pulled away leaving us alone at the station. "Where is the Professor," asked Lucy.

"Maybe we were labeled wrong," suggested Edmund as he looked at his tag.

"Probably late," I told my new friends.

Just then a car could be heard in the distance. The four Pevensie's made a quick motion of grabbing their things and running off of the platform to what they guessed to be the Professor. Just as the car passed, they seemed surprised that it only honked then kept going. I giggled picking up my things and walking up beside them. "He doesn't have a car," I told them.

"Then how is he suppose to pick us up," Peter asked. I looked up at Peter, I was about to answer. But as I looked up at him my words caught in my throat. There was something about him, something so familiar. That was when it hit me, Peter was like him. I don't know what told me this, but there was something that was so familiar. "Well," he pushed.

As if on cue, and saving me from my embarrassment, a horse and wagon could be heard. It pulled up, I knew the woman, and it was McCready. The other children looked up, "Mrs. McCready," Peter asked.

"Afraid so," she said in her stern voice looking down upon them. She looked back at me, "I see you're back Miss Seeley. So is this all you've got?" She asked all of us looking at all our belongings.

"Yes," Peter told her.

She grunted, "Small favors. Well come on now, get in."

In no time Peter began putting out things into the wagon while I helped everyone get in. Peter finished and got in, and once again offered to help me up. I declined yet again and got up, then sat down. Peter sat next to the me, I noticed he was looking at me once again, which I ignored again.

When we arrived at the manor McCready decided to tell us all about the rules of the house while giving a tour. I already knew all about it, so I completely spaced out, though; was brought back when Susan was being yelled at about not touching the historical artifacts. After a long trip we all decided to retire to our rooms, Susan, Lucy, and I in one room. While Peter and Edmund in the room next door.

I sat on my bed, Lucy in her bed, Susan next to me on my bed, and Peter by the window listening to the radio. Though, as soon as the announcer said something about the bombings Susan made a quick move to turn it off. Peter glanced at her, and then they both looked at their younger sister. "The sheets feel scratchy." Peter sat at her side, Susan at the foot of the bed.

"Wars don't last forever Lucy," Susan said trying to comfort her sister. "We'll be home soon."

"Yeah if home's still their," Edmund said as he walked into the room. I frowned; he was kind of getting on my nerves now, couldn't he at least try to act optimistic for once? I wanted to say something, but knew it wasn't my place.

"Shouldn't you be in bed," Susan asked while sending him a glare.

"Yes mum," he shot back.

"Ed," Peter warned.

Edmund sighed, and then I spoke up, walking next to Lucy's bedside and sitting on the other side of Lucy. "Lucy, this place is huge as you saw. I promise it's not that bad here."

"Marlow is right; tomorrow will be great, really. Now you should be getting to bed," he told her.

"But I'm not tired," Lucy complained. She looked at me with hope in her eyes, "Do you have any other stories?"

"Lucy she is probably tired."

I shook her head, "No it's alright." I looked at Lucy and smiled, "Have I told you about the story of Lady Lydia's ball?"

"No, what's it about?"

"It's a love story you could say."

"Oh I do love those, please tell it to me?"

Susan sighed, sitting down on her bed. Peter stayed where he was, while Edmund left the room. "Well," I began. "Lady Lydia was turning eighteen, and in honor of the day a ball would be held. All the Narnian's were invited to join and the royals of the neighboring land Archenland. Lydia walked into the hall, Godric and Blaire were already there speaking with the newly crowned king of Archenland, King Holden. Instantly she noticed him, he was tall. His hair was a light brown color, and it framed his face perfectly. His eyes were a deep shade of brown, and his skin was fair. He was only about twenty, but he held himself proudly, it was remarkably admirable. He smiled as he saw Lydia, he had a beautiful smile. Lydia couldn't help but blush. The king walked to her, taking her hand and kissing it. At that moment Lydia felt as if she could die.

"But before Lydia could really say much, she only had time to introduce herself, before Blaire dragged her off to her room to get ready. From there it only took them about an hour, and Blaire left Lydia alone to inspect herself in the mirror. Her hair was off to the right side of her face. Her dress was a pale blue with silver lining, fitting her hair perfectly. Her dress was strapless, and it fit her curves perfectly. She took a deep breath before gaining the courage to enter the room that was waiting for her. As she stood in front of the door she could already hear the voices and the music inside. As soon as she stepped into the room though everything fell silent like you see in the movies! The music stopped, and so did the talking. The people became silent, and everyone stared at Lydia. At that moment she thought she could die, that she should run back. But right she wanted to she heard a handsome voice call her name, it was King Holden. He kissed her hand, asked her for a dance which she gladly agreed to. And that dance began it all. At first he told her she looked lovely, and by the way he looked at her, she saw the honesty. They danced the whole night together, the whole time she felt so good about being in his arms. Sadly that night ended, but the King would be staying for the next week. Before she went back to bed though, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before going off to bed.

"Over the next week they were almost inseparable. King Holden was kind, brave, and true. He was magnificent," I told them, a giant smile on my face. "They fell in love, but they were unspoken feelings at first. Soon enough Holden had to go back to his people…" I trailed off slightly with my smile falling. For a moment I went into a trance, but quickly came back down to earth.

Lucy tugged on my arm, "What happened?"

I looked at the girl, hoping no one had noticed. "The night before he told her he loved her, asked her for her hand in marriage, for her to go to his home in Archenland. Lydia wanted to, so she did. And they got married, and lived happily ever after." I put a fake smile on my face, acting happy. Truth was I was sad, but I knew I shouldn't ruin something like this for Lucy, she needed a good story.

"Oh that was lovely," Lucy said dreamily.

"It would have been," I muttered as I thought about the story. About the truth, and the lies within it.

Peter stared at me, "You alright?"

I looked up, "Yes. Just tired, that's all. If you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Without another word I laid down in my bed. Peter left for his room, and Susan and Lucy fell asleep in their beds. When I thought it was safe, I began to weep, thinking no one could hear me, but Peter could through the thin walls.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter, so review? It would be really cool! :D**


	2. Return to Narnia

**Yeah, second chapter =]**

**You guys should totally review cause i did this after working at the haunted trail, and i am exhausted  
**

* * *

"Gastrovascular," Susan asked her brother. Currently we were all sitting in the sitting room, stuck inside because of the rain. In Susan's lap was a giant dictionary, I was surprised it wasn't cutting off the circulation in her legs. "Gastrovascular Peter," she pushed.

Peter was sitting on the couch looking completely bored. "Is it Latin," he sighed.

"Yes," Susan told him.

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" Edmund said sitting up from his place on the floor.

Susan glared, shutting the book. "We could play hide and seek," suggested Lucy walking to Peter's side.

"But we're already having so much fun," Peter said looking at Susan. Susan only looked annoyed and sighed.

"Pretty please," Lucy begged shaking Peter's arm. Lucy pouted; giving him the most adorable look, if I were him there would be no way I would say no.

Better looked at her, and then smiled. "One, two, three," immediately Lucy worn a bright smile on her face.

"What," Edmund asked bitterly.

Peter continued counting. Edmund and Susan quickly stood up and ran out of the room, as did Lucy. Peter went against the wall and continued, and I stood up. I calmly strolled out the room and began searching for a spot to hide. Eventually I found one on the second floor under a table. I could hear the others still run around, and it eventually stopped and all I could hear was Peter still counting. As I heard Peter count into the nineties I could hear Lucy start yelling something. "It's alright," she called, "I'm back! I'm alright!"

I crawled out of my hiding spot and found Lucy, Edmund, and Peter. "I don't think you've quit got the idea of this game."

"Weren't you wondering where I was," Lucy asked.

I stepped closer to the three, right next to Lucy. "That's the point," Edmund told her in a rude tone of voice. "That's why he was seeking you."

Susan came running up behind me, "Does this mean I win?"

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," responded Peter.

"But…" Lucy began looking confused. "I've been gone for hours."

We all stared at her for a moment, it became quiet. "Hours," I asked. "What do you mean Lucy?"

"In the wardrobe," She said looking at me. She gasped, "Marlow Narnia, its real!"

"The magical land that are in her stories," Susan asked skeptically.

"Yes," cheered Lucy. "I went there, and I met Mr. Tumnus! Narnia is real Marlow, does this mean the stories are true? Does Lady Lydia exist?"

The little girl was jumping up and down tugging on my arms. She beamed up at me, and I was about to respond, but Susan spoke first. "Don't be silly Lucy, it was a story."

"Come on, I'll show you."

Lucy ran off, and I took off after her. If she actually discovered a way into Narnia, I was going to finally go back to the place I once called home. Sadly, when we arrived, I jumped in front of the wardrobe. I had to admit it looked Narnian. As I opened it I held my breath, hoping to see the familiar landscape I missed so much. But there was nothing but coats and the wood at the back of wardrobe.

As the others inspected it, I frowned. "There was nothing," I whispered sadly.

"Lucy the only wood in here is the back of this wardrobe," Susan said.

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination," continued Peter.

I watched on sadly as her siblings began to walk away. I stood my place near Lucy as they began to leave. "But I wasn't imagining," Yelled Lucy.

I looked down at her, then back at her siblings who just looked annoyed. "That's enough Lucy," scowled Susan.

"But I wouldn't lie about this," Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

I touched her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "Well I believe you," Edmund told us. I looked at him, what was he up to?

"You do," I asked.

"Yeah I do, didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?"

"Oh will you just stop," Peter asked quietly. "You have to make everything worse don't you?" At this point Peter had raised his voice slightly.

"It's just a joke!"

"When are you going to learn to grow up?"

"Shut up," Edmund yelled getting in Peter's face. "You think you're dad, but you're not!" He quickly stormed out of the room.

Susan looked annoyed, "Well that was nicely handled," then stormed out as well after Edmund.

"But," said Lucy quietly, "It really was there."

"Susan's right Lucy, that's enough." Peter said sadly, then looked at me. "Now come on." He motioned for us to follow, but I stayed standing by Lucy.

She looked up at me, "Marlow, you believe me right?"

I bite my look, looked back at Peter who waited for my answer. "You've never given me a reason to not believe you Lucy, so I do."

Peter glared at me, while Lucy gave me a sad smile. She hugged me around the waist, then left the room leaving Peter and I. "You had to encourage her didn't you," He asked bitterly.

"Why shouldn't I believe her?"

"Honestly, a magical world inside a wardrobe? That's not even possible! I would say only loonies would even believe that."

"Then maybe I'm a loony, and my grandma too," I snapped. I walked up beside him glaring. "But it doesn't matter does it? I don't even care, just don't be to hard on her."

I quickly stormed out, not caring what Peter had to say. As I walked I didn't notice myself passing an older man standing in a doorway. "No Hello Marlow," I heard an aged voice ask.

I halted, looking back to see the professor. "Oh, professor, I didn't see you there!"

He let out a chuckle, "You seem upset."

I sighed, "It's nothing."

"I doubt it's nothing, why don't you come in my office?"

I nodded, walking into the large room, and sat on the couch. "The family here, the Pevensie's."

"Yes, what about them?"

"The youngest, Lucy, she went to Narnia."

There was a pause, "Did she now?"

"Yes, we were playing hide and seek and she went to hide in the wardrobe in the spare room. She came rushing out, she met a fawn. She told her family and I, but it only upset everyone."

"Does she know about you?"

"Well, in a way she does."

"What do you mean?"

"I told her stories of Narnia, just changed a few names."

"Your name?"

"Yes and when she asked if I believed her in front of Peter, I told her I did. And now he is angry with me."

"I get the feeling he won't be for long."

The professor sat at his desk. "It's getting late, shouldn't you be going to bed?"

That night I laid in bed, I wasn't tired, so I just laid there. That is, until I noticed Lucy leaving the room. I got out of bed, watched her walk down the hall, and I noticed Edmund had started following her as well. I snuck behind him. He walked into the spare room that held the wardrobe, and I heard him call Lucy's name asking her where she was. When it was quiet I peeked around the corner, they were gone. The door to the wardrobe was closed. I looked around, there was no one. I rushed to the door, opening it. Right when I opened it I felt a cold rush of air, I smiled. Narnia, Lucy was right.

I stepped inside, began walking. The coats began to turn into coats. I grabbed one as I walked, I could tell it was winter. Finally I saw a lamppost in a circle of trees. I couldn't contain the giant smile on my face. I began walking forward when I heard a voice. "Daughter of eve," it asked.

I turned to my right to see beautiful white horse, "Yes?"

It stepped forward, bowed its head. "Aslan sent me to find you."

"Aslan," I asked surprised. "He is here, in Narnia?"

"Yes Milady, a war approaches. There is a new prophecy, have you not heard?"

I shook my head, "No I just returned."

The horse stepped closer, "I can tell you no more, but I need to get you to safety, it is not safe here. I have brought you some of your weapons." She turned on her side, "It is in the pouch. Now please get on, we have no time to waste."

Without another word I got on her. "May I ask your name?"

She began at a normal gallop, "My name is Darcinda, but you may call me Darcy milady."

I smiled, "My names Marlow."

"I figured as much, I am honored to be of service to you milady."

"I'm happy I have some one like you who would be so willing to help me."

* * *

**So yeah, REVIEW! **

**Cause, it would be awesome and make me want to continue  
**


	3. Reunited

**Yeah i'm on a role.**

* * *

I looked around the snowy land, shivering slightly. "Are you cold milady," Darcy asked.

We had week traveling for hours; the snow was falling pretty hard. Darcy had been traveling as fast as possible; I could tell she wanted to get there as soon as possible. "I'm fine really," I assured her. "Darcy, are we almost there?"

"Almost, maybe another hour or so, we'll be there a little after night fall."

I nodded slightly, even thought she could not see. "By any chance did you happen upon a young girl or boy?" I had just remembered that before me Edmund and Lucy had entered Narnia.

"No milady, were there others?"

"There was…" I whispered. I became worried, I had not seen them. There was silence for a while. I wondered about Lucy and Edmund, what they were doing. Maybe they had gone back. Most likely Lucy would tell the others about it. Maybe Edmund would tell that he was here? I sighed as we rode on as the sun began to sink.

All I remember from then was the air becoming much colder. "Milady," Darcy called bringing me out of my trance. "We are here."

I looked up; we were on top of the hill. Below I could see a small camp of Narnians below, from what I could see they were all mostly around a fire. I smiled, "Then please take me to Aslan." Darcy began to prance through the camp as I looked around. As we passed people would stare up at me, and then bow slightly. And the people who were not outside, would come out to pay there respect to me. I smiled at all the Narnians, it seemed they really were preparing for war. Finally, we came to a stop in front of a tent larger then all the others. A centaur stood near, I stepped down from Darcy's back. "I am Lady Marlow; I have come to see Aslan." I tried to stand as proud as possible, trying not to seem like I was freezing.

For a moment the centaur and I only stared at each other, but then we heard flaps on a tent move and our attention was directed at the great lion. He looked down at me, "Lady Marlow." He walked up to me, "Please follow me."

I followed him back into his tent, which was surprisingly warm. I sat on a pile of pillows at one end of his tent. "Aslan," I began as he looked at me. He sat across from me, "What is going on? Is Narnia at war?"

He looked around, "There is a new prophecy."

"Yes, I was told on my way here. Could you please tell me what is going on?"

"When you left, Narnia was at peace. Lady Blaire and Sir Godric ran this country well during the months that you were in Archenland. As I can recall that you were making a return trip to Narnia to visit, when you were sent back, the day you were sent back, the others were sent back as well. Jadis put herself in charge," he said grimly.

"Jadis," I questioned. "But she wasn't supposed to take over if something were to happen to us, the council was supposed to."

"They did at first, but she left. She found followers, and then began to take over by killing the council that you had made to run Narnia. Jadis is now known as the White Witch, she claims she is Queen of Narnia."

I made fists with my hands, I was angry. "So she took over our home?"

"It has been winter here for a hundred years."

"A hundred years," I asked in shock.

"Yes young one, and now there is a prophecy that includes you." He looked at me for a moment making sure I was ready to hear it; I nodded indicating for him to continue. "Wrong will be right, when a Guardian comes in sight, with their protection, sorrows will be no more. And when Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death. And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again. When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"That didn't really rhyme," I told him. I stood silent for a moment, "So there are others in this prophecy."

"Yes," he said calmly.

"The future king or queen?"

"Kings and Queens, there shall be four to start with."

"Four," I asked. I looked at the ground thinking, and then it hit me. I looked up at Aslan. "The Pevensie's they'll be the future leaders won't they?" He gave me no response, he just looked at me. "That can't be, Aslan, not all of them are strong enough! Lucy, she's eight, she can't handle something like a bloody war!"

"You may want to give them more credit then that young one."

I gritted my teeth, "It just isn't right, it's dangerous."

"Then you must protect them."

"I will, believe me."

"I know you will, you have proven that. Now you should get some sleep, you had a long journey, and tomorrow you will need to train once again."

"Yes," I told him as I got up and began to make my way towards the tent flap. I paused right before though. "What about the others, Blaire and Godric?" One again Aslan did not answer, and so I took that as my answer as I left for my own tent which Darcy showed me off too.

The next morning I woke up at the crack of dawn, I stepped out of my tent still in the clothing from England. I stepped out of my tent to be greeted by Darcy. "Good morning milady, I hope you slept well."

I smiled at her, "Perfectly fine thank you. I hope that you had a good night as well?"

"Of course," she said. "After breakfast we need to begin practice."

I sighed, "Right." I looked up towards to sky, clouds were up and there was some light snow. "This really isn't going to be easy."

"Is it ever," Darcy asked.

I laughed because I knew she was right. That day we did nothing more then train, and I had learned I was sort of out of practice, but then again it had been two years.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the afternoon four children had entered Narnia. They had met a talking be beaver, which kind of freaked them out a little. The littlest one was Lucy, holding on to her brother's hand. "I wonder what happened to Marlow."

Peter looked down at younger sister. "She is probably back at the house," he assured her.

They arrived at the beaver's home, at first it was a regular conversation, till they asked who Aslan was. The beavers laughed thinking they were joking, till they figured out they really weren't.

"You don't know do you," asked Beaver.

"We haven't exactly been here that long," responded Peter.

"He's only the king of the whole wood, the top geezer, the real king of Narnia."

"He's been away for a long while," continued Mrs. Beaver.

"But he's just got back! And he is waiting for you at the stone table with the Guardian!"

"Guardians," asked Lucy. "Marlow told us stories of Narnia, of the three Guardians of Narnia."

"So you do know something?" Asked Beaver happily, "Then you know about the prophecy?"

"No, we only know what our friend told us."

"Blimey," cried Beaver. "They don't know about anything except the Guardians!"

Mrs. Beaver put a comforting hand on her husbands shoulder, "Calm down dear."

"No, they need to know."

"Need to know what," asked Susan.

"Wrong will be right, when a Guardian comes in sight, with their protection, sorrows will be no more. And when Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death. And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again. When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"That didn't really rhyme," told Lucy.

"You're not getting my point," Beaver yelled. "The secret police, the arrest of Tumnus, it's all because of you!"

"You're blaming us," Susan asked.

"No thanking you," replied Mrs. Beaver.

"But, you think the ones in the prophecy, you think it's us?"

"Well you better be, Aslan is putting your army together as we speak!"

"But we're not heroes," Peter told them. "I'm sorry but we need to leave, Ed"

That was when they realized he was gone. He had left for the White Witch, and as they stood and watched him betray them all, Beaver told them who they needed. Aslan and the Guardian, they were the only ones who could bring hope to save their brother.

* * *

It was the morning of the second day here in Narnia. I had gotten my old clothes I had once worn now, and it felt great to have them once again. I walked out in my dress which was a deep green color with silver trimming. My hair was down, and my silver circlet that looked like vines interwoven with each other. Today the weather was perfect, I had to wear a light cape though to keep myself warm.

That day I trained, and around early afternoon I found Darcy and asked if she wouldn't mind to go on an afternoon ride with me into the forest. She agreed and we rode off. Just in case I decided bring my bow and arrows as well as my dagger in case by some chance we were to run into some unwelcome guest. As we rode deeper there was more and more snow. "Milady, maybe we should head back to camp."

"Maybe you're right Darcy," I said. We began to turn around when I heard what sounded like barking. I held her reins, "Wait, I hear something." I jumped off of her back, and began walking towards the noise. I took out my dagger, and looked towards Darcy. "Go back to camp," I told her as I began to walk forward.

"I can't just leave you alone," she argued.

"You can, and you will. I have to feeling I need to do this. If I am not back at camp by dusk, then you can be worried."

Reluctantly she agreed, and headed back. I started moving forward, finding myself by a river. I could tell the noise was coming upstream, but I couldn't see anything due to the trees blocking my view. Just then I heard yelling, more barking, and loud crashing. I watched closely as a giant wave came downstream with ice, and something else. I looked, it was a person. I threw down my bag and my cape and jumped into the water.

I took a deep breath, submerging myself. I could see the person, grabbed a hold of their arm and dragging her to shore. I gasped for air, as did the person I saved who I knew was a small girl. "Are you alright," I asked looking at the girl. My breath caught in my throat, "Lucy?"

"Marlow," she asked shaking slightly from the cold.

I grabbed my cloak near my things, "Here take this." I draped it on her shoulders, smiled at her. "Lucy what are you doing here?"

"Edmund, he's gone," she told me.

"Gone," I asked.

Before I could ask another question I heard familiar voices call Lucy's name. We followed them and found Peter, Susan, and two beavers. "Lucy," Susan breathed a sigh of relief as she hugged her younger sister.

Peter smiled, "I'm happy you're alright."

I stayed slightly covered by a tree as the siblings celebrated being reunited. "Marlow saved me," Lucy told them.

All of a saddened all eyes were on me, Peter's gaze was the most intense, "Marlow?"

I smiled, "Hello everyone."

The two beavers stepped forward. "Blimey," said the male beaver as he looked me up and down. He bowed, as did the other beaver, "Milady!"

* * *

**So you all should review if you want me to keep updating :D**


	4. Truth in Stories

**I just wanna say the song Secrets by One Republic kind of inspired me =]**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Narnia, but i dont D:  
**

* * *

The four Pevensie's looked at the beavers confused. "Milady," Peter questioned.

Beaver turned, "This is her! This is the guardian!"

Lucy stepped closer to me, "You've been to Narnia?"

I nodded, "This was once my home."

There was another moment of silence, until a smile came upon Lucy's face. "It was you wasn't it? Those stories, you're Lady Lydia, you just changed the name!"

By now everyone was looking at me once again waiting for me to answer. "Yes, I told you all my story, just changed my name. But everyone else, Blaire, Godric, that was their name, and they were here with me once."

"What about King Holden, he was real as well?"

I looked down at the ground, feeling slightly depressed. "Yes," I said sadly.

"Lady Marlow," I heard a voice call.

I turned to look trough the trees to see a familiar horse. I raised the hem of my dress and ran to my friend. "Darcy," I questioned making my way through the snow. "I thought I told you to go back to the camp?"

"I am truly sorry, but I just couldn't leave you so easily."

I smiled, "I'm glad to know you care, but you may go. Alert Aslan I have found them, I have found the Pevensies."

She seemed shocked for a moment, so I stepped aside to let her gaze at the people who stood behind me. "Very well, I shall see you soon. But please try and hurry milady."

She then galloped away, leaving me with the three people and the two beavers. That was when I noticed some one was missing. "Where is Edmund," I asked looking around to see any side of him. "Don't tell me he drowned," I asked frantically.

They all looked sad, but no one would speak. "He didn't die," said Beaver. "He betrayed them milady."

"Betrayed them, what do you mean? Where is Edmund," I demanded.

"He went to the White Witch."

"The witch, how did this happen?" I was surprised, I knew Edmund wasn't the smartest, but this? And I didn't know he would go so far to actually hurt his family like this, to hurt the land he is suppose to rule.

"We were a little hard on him," Susan spoke sadly. I stayed quiet, so Susan continued. "We need you're help Marlow, please."

"There isn't much I can do," I told her truthfully. The air around them seemed to grow more depressed, "At least not alone. I need to get you to Aslan, he will know what to do. Now come on, we need to get there before dark." Without another word we began out walk to Aslan's camp. As we walked I couldn't help but notice there was almost no snow at the camp, and the trees were blooming. A dryad greeted Lucy, which made me smile. We walked into the camp, with the siblings behind me.

As we walked through the camp everyone stared at us. Of course, I knew they were staring at the three behind me. "Why are they all staring at us," I heard Susan ask.

"Maybe they think you look funny," Lucy giggled.

I looked back at them, seeing that my fellow Narnians were following us. I felt eyes on me, I noticed Peter was staring at me. He seemed to almost be summing me up, that is, until he noticed that he had been caught. He game me a slight smile, which I returned before turning my attention to Aslans tent which was now closer. I stopped right before the slight hill that led to the tent. I turned, "Wait here," I told them. I noticed Oreius watching closely, "They are here to see Aslan."

Oreius looked towards the flap of the tent, I heard everyone behind me bow most likely. The flaps were then disturbed as his large paws came into view first. I kneeled, bowing my head as well, and I heard Peter unsheathe his sword. I glanced back to see that he had planted his sword into the ground, as him and his siblings kneeled and bowed as well. I smiled looking back at Aslan.

"Welcome Peter, son of Adam," Began Aslan. "Welcome Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve. And welcome to you Beavers, you have my thanks. But where is the fourth?"

"That's why they are here," I spoke as I stood up.

I glanced back at the crowd behind me, and then my eyes rested on Peter. "We need your help sir," he spoke sadly.

"We had a little trouble on the way," continued Susan.

"Our brother has been captured by the White Witch."

"Captured," Aslan asked. "How could this happen?"

"He…betrayed them your majesty," explained Beaver.

"Then he has betrayed us all," Oreius spoke harshly.

"Peace Oreius," demanded Aslan. "I'm sure there is an explanation."

"It's my fault really," Peter said sadly. I frowned; it almost broke my heart to hear that for some reason. I stared at Peter, his eyes flickered to me, and I saw how sincere and in pain he was as he spoke. "I was too hard on him."

Susan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We all were."

"Please sir he is our brother," Lucy begged.

"I know dear one, but that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This maybe hard on all of us," Aslan spoke. He looked at me, "For now you all should rest, Marlow shall show you to your tents."

I watched as Aslan went to his tent, and then turned to see the Pevensies looking at me. I sighed, "Come on," I told them as they followed me. First I showed the girls their tent which was next to mine. Then the beaver's tent that they would be staying in last was Peter. "Here you are," I told him opening the flap to his tent for him. He walked in; I stood at the entrance as I watched him look around. I saw him glance at the second bed, "We will get him back."

He looked up at me, nodded. "We have too," he whispered.

I walked towards him, touching his shoulder. He looked down at me, and I smiled. "Trust Aslan, he knows what he is doing."

"He helped you didn't he, I mean, when you were here?"

"He did, I don't think we could have saved Narnia the first time without his guidance." Peter looked back at the bed, I sighed. "Change your clothes, I have the feeling Aslan will want to speak to you about the prophecy," I walked towards the flaps of his tent. I began to open them, and then looked back towards Peter. "Prince Peter," I said giggling. He looked at me shocked, but before I could get his reaction I left his tent and went to my own.

The night had fallen, and currently I was sitting by a fire near the center of the camp. Since it was late, most were asleep by now. I sighed, watching as the fire slowly died. "Shouldn't you be in bed," I heard a familiar voice ask me.

I brought my legs to my chest, "I should ask you the same thing."

I felt Peter sit next to me, his eyes never leaving me for a second. For some reason I felt nervous knowing he was looking at me. I didn't want to look at him; there was just something about it. "I couldn't sleep," he said coolly. "So I went for a small walk."

"Kind of late for a walk don't you think?"

"Maybe, but it helps me clear my head. After Aslan talked to me, I've had a lot to think about."

I finally conjured the courage to look at him to see him staring off into the dying flames of the fire. "He told you about how you're destined to become high king?"

He chuckled, which I could adorable. "I'm guessing this makes me a prince for now, which is why you called me what you did this afternoon?"

He gave me a slight smile, which I gladly returned. "That's right," I told him.

There was a moment of silence between us as we both looked upon the fire. Surprisingly it was not awkward at all, which I enjoyed. I felt comfortable. "So," began Peter. "What are you, a Queen?"

"No, never have been. I'm just a former leader of Narnia," I spoke sadly.

"But what about," Peter paused. He seemed to be thinking about his words. "You said your life was the life of Lady Lydia?"

"Yes, that was my life."

Some how I knew where this was going, "What about King Holden, didn't you marry him? You said so in your story."

I looked sadly upon the fire, fighting tears that were forming in my eyes. "Some part I altered, some times the truth isn't exactly happy," I whispered.

I felt Peter felt a little awkward as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "The night you told Lucy the story, I heard you cry. I wondered why, and I am guessing this is why?" I nodded, "What happened?"

"Holden and I were engaged," I told him truthfully. "I loved him very much, and we were planning the wedding. About two weeks before the wedding I left for Narnia to visit Blaire and Godric before I got married. But while I was visiting them, something happened. All three of us were exploring a nearby cave, next thing I know I was back in my room in London."

By now my tears couldn't be controlled. It was sad thinking about it. I left Holden behind without saying good bye. And I hadn't even seen Godric or Blaire, and I missed my friends. "Hey now," I heard Peter whisper. He turned my face to look at him, but I kept my eyes down embarrassed at how weak I probably looked. "Hey," he said lifting my chin to look at him. I looked him in the eyes, his dazzling blue eyes. For some reason they took my breath away. He cupped my face with his hands, began wiping my tears with his thumb, "Please don't cry, you're far to pretty to cry."

So there we sat, neither of us moved. We just stared at each other. "You remind me of him," I whispered.

"Who," he whispered back. I could feel his hot breath on my face.

Slowly I began moving forward, leaning towards Peter. Next thing I knew his lips were on. The kiss was soft, loving. Peter pulled me into his lap as wrapped his arms around me protectively. I felt like I could pass out, this felt like a dream. I never wanted it to end, but reality set in, and I slowly pulled away. As I did Peter looked a little shocked, and I quickly stood. "I'm sorry," I whispered as I started to walk away.

"Marlow," He called quickly grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him. He cupped my face, "You never said who," he said softly.

"Who do you think Peter?"

* * *

**So there you go! Review? Makes me wanna update! :D**


	5. The Troubles Over Edmund

**ATTENTION:**** School has begun again, which means i won't want to update as much UNLESS people support me by reviewing.**

**In other news, things are a little harder for me. Currently my school is mourning the loss of a student in my school. So it's just a little depressing. Also, I have a research paper due, and a Sociology project. **

* * *

The next morning I did everything in my power to avoid Peter. I woke up early, found Darcy, and went out into the fields to train. "Milday," Darcy called, "Have you eaten today?"

I paused, "No."

"Maybe we should head back, it is late afternoon. Dinner should be about ready."

I shook my head, "If you are hungry you may go."

"But you need to eat."

"No, I'm not hungry."

Darcy paused, "What is this about?"

"What's what about?"

"Who are you avoiding? Is it Peter?" I stayed quiet, just looking at Darcy. "So it is about the young future king?"

"No," I denied a little too quickly. I swear, if horses could smirk, she would be. "I am not avoiding anyone!"

"I saw you were up late last night with him, did something happen?"

I looked towards my feet, "I rather not talk about it."

"As you wish, but you will have to face him sooner or later."

"I know that," I said dreading that small fact. "But for now I may have my peace." I began practicing my swordsmanship when I could hear a horn in the distance. I looked up at Darcy, "I know that sound." I quickly sheathed my sword, swinging myself onto Darcy. "Quick, that was Susan saying there is trouble. She needs help!"

Without another thought we dashed through the field and followed others who went to offer their help. The first thing that caught my eye was Peter facing off against one of the wolves with his sword drawn. I looked up at the tree to see Susan and Lucy in the tree, and nearby was Aslan holding down the other wolf. My eyes went straight back to Peter as the wolf pounced on him, "But you'll die like a dog!" The wolf screamed.

"Peter," Lucy, Susan, and I all screamed. I jumped off of Darcy, rushing to Peter's side. "Oh no, Peter please be alright," I begged pushing the wolf's body off of him. He looked at me shocked, slightly afraid. He sat up looking around like something was about to jump him. He then faced me, I smiled. I wrapped my around his neck in a hug, "I'm happy that you're alright," I whispered in his ear as he hugged me back.

"Peter," I heard Susan say behind me. I quickly pulled away, letting his sisters get to him. I was brought out of it though when I heard the other wolf let out a cry, "After him," I heard Aslan demand. "He will lead you to Edmund."

Darcy came to my side, I jumped on her back. "Marlow," Peter cried before I took off. I looked at the three Pevensie's. "Please bring him back, and be careful."

I smiled, "Don't worry."

We rode off following the wolf. We found the Witch's camp and immediately I began my search. I eventually found him tied to a tree, gagged. He looked horrified; I couldn't help but giggle as I ran over to him. "Hold still," I told him.

I took out my blade and began cutting his ropes that kept him to the tree. I untied his gage, he looked shocked to see me, "Marlow," he questioned.

"Hello Edmund, nice to see you too." I helped him on his feet, when I heard a thud behind me. I looked to see an uncouncious dwarf at Darcy's feet. I turned to Edmund, "Friend of yours?"

"Friend of the Witch's."

"Oh good, then you won't mind me tying him to a tree!" I dragged the little man to the tree, tying his ropes as he awoke. He was about to scream when I gagged him. "Not so tough now are ya," I said laughing. I walked back to Darcy, getting back on her. I looked to see Edmund just standing there. "Well come on," I called to him. "I need to get you back to your family." I reached out my hand to him, he looked at me questionably. "Oh come on you big baby, I don't bite!"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because…well I don't know how to answer. Just please Edmund, anywhere must be better then here." He reluctantly took my hand, and I helped him swing on to Darcy. "Hold on tight," I told him as Darcy began to run back to camp.

By the time we got back to camp it was early in the morning, still dark outside. Darcy was tired, so she went to bed, as did I. As for Edmund, Aslan wanted to speak to him right away.

When I did wake up, I walked out to see all four Pevensie's eating breakfast. "Good morning everyone," I called happily sitting next to Susan.

They all said their good mornings. I took a piece of toast happily as I began to eat. I noticed Peter standing up against a few boulders. And Edmund, well he was throwing down his food as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. "Narnia's not gonna run out of toast Ed," Lucy giggled causing Edmund to laugh a little.

"Be sure to pack some for the journey back," Peter told them.

"We're going home," Susan asked.

Everyone's attention was now on Peter. "Well you are," He said pushing himself off of the boulder. "I promised mum I would keep you three safe." Suddenly I felt awkward, and I didn't want to be there. Peter looked in my direction after he sat next to me. "And I can't let you fight. But it doesn't mean that I can't stay behind and help."

I glared at Peter, throwing down my toast. I felt extremely offended. "I have never," I half yelled. I stood up as everyone looked up at me, but I kept my eyes locked on Peter. "It is one thing for you to tell them to leave, but me? Incase you haven't realized this, but I have gone to war before, and I came out alive. And if you are trying to be chivalrous, then maybe you should save it for some one who wants it. Because to me this is you saying I'm weak. So if anything, you should go home Peter Pevensie," I hissed.

"Marlow," Peter asked shocked.

Before he could say another word I ran off, I just didn't want to hear it.

I was out in the field, by the archery when Susan and Lucy showed up. "Marlow," Lucy called happily.

"If Peter sent you out here to talk me into leaving then…"

Susan cut me off, "Don't worry about it. We are staying, and I promise we aren't here to get you to leave."

"Oh," I said looking at the sword in my hands. "So then you will stay and fight?"

Lucy nodded, now standing in front of me. "We are, and we get to learn how to fight!"

I laughed, "Well it is important for both of you to now how to fight. But I suggest target practice for both of you."

Susan smiled bringing out her bow, "I would agree with you on that."

We all went to the archery field; Susan took aim hitting the middle circle. Then Lucy took a shot with her dagger, hitting the dead center. Just then we heard the sound of horses, and then Edmund and Peter came into view. Edmund was on a horse, while Peter was on a white unicorn. I watched as the practiced on horse back with their swords. "Peter, Edmund," I heard Beaver call as he rushed to them.

Edmunds horse rose up as if frightened by Beaver. I slowly made my way towards them as I heard Edmund try to calm down his horse. "My name is Philip," the horse told Edmund.

Peter seemed shocked that the horse spoke to him, "Sorry."

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan," Beaver said frantically. "She's on her way here!"

I didn't know what to say, the witch was on her way? Edmund looked petrified, "We should go," I announced as I began my way back to Aslan's tent. When I first arrived, and the others behind me, I noticed that little dwarf that I had tied to the tree announcing the witch's arrival. He looked at me, seemed too slightly pale, and I just sent him an evil smirk.

Aslan stood near his tent as the witch approached him being carried by four ugly looking Cyclops's. The four Pevensie's were now behind me, and I walked to stand by Aslan. He looked up at me, but I kept my eyes on Jadis. She was set down, and began walking towards Aslan and I. She stared down Edmund as she approached, then looked at us.

"You have a traitor in your midst Aslan," she told him calmly.

"His offense was not against you," I spoke.

She sent me a glare, "Well well, Lady Marlow, you have returned."

"Shush Jadis," I hissed.

"Calm yourself young one." Aslan warned me, "Why are you here," he asked Jadis.

"Have you forgotten the laws of which Narnia was built on?"

Aslan growled, taking me aback as well as Jadis. "Do not cite the deep magic to me witch! I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property."

I heard a sword be drawn, and my attention was instantly at Peter who stood protectively in front of Edmund. "Try to take him then," Peter challenged.

The Minotaur behind Jadis grunted, as if to prepare to fight Peter. I took a hold of my dagger that was on my hip. "Do you really think that force will deny me my right, little king? Aslan knows that unless I have blood like the law commands all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water." Jadis pointed at Edmund, "That boy will die on the stone table!" There was a pause as there were quiet whispers in the crowd. Edmund looked frightened, as did his siblings, "As is tradition. You dare not refuse me."

"We must do something," I whispered to Aslan.

"Enough," Aslan commanded calmly. "I shall talk to you alone."

I watched Aslan go into his tent. Jadis followed, and as she passed me I couldn't help but glare at her, but she didn't even bother to glance down at me.

I walked down the slight hill to the four siblings. I went straight to Edmund, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Aslan will fix this," I whispered to him.

Edmund could only nod, and soon enough we all sat down in the grass. We didn't wait long to hear news, Aslan walked out after the witch maybe half an hour later. Everyone rose upon seeing them. Jadis's eyes were locked on us, I didn't dare loose eye contact with her, I was far to proud to back down when it came to her. She walked passed us, and went to her chair. Everyone turned to Aslan for answers, "She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood."

Everyone began to cheer and celebrate, but the Witch called over the crowd's cheers, "How do I know you will keep your promise?"

Aslan roared, causing everyone to become quiet for a moment and Jadis to fall on her chair, she seemed taken aback. Everyone laughed to see the witch's reaction, and so she left humiliated. With all the clapping and cheering, we all hugged Edmund, including me. "I told you," I whispered to Edmund as I pulled away from the hug.

* * *

**So I hope you read the top part of the notice. It really is important.**

**And I actually wasn't planning on updating today, since i was suppose to have a lot to do. Currently my parents are away, which leaves me alone with my four dogs and the house. I went to school this morning and found out there was a tornado warning. So I kidnapped my friends phone in German, and got out of school. The weather was AWFUL! D:**

**Anywho, REVIEW?**

**And thanks to the people who have reviewed. You guys are awesome 3  
**


	6. Advice From an Old Friend

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I was sitting outside watching the sunset over the valley from a boulder. "I never thanked you," I heard Peter speak as he sat down next to me.

I didn't take my eyes off of the red and pink sky, "for?'

"Edmund, you brought him back."

"I just did as I was told. It was Aslan who saved your brother, you should go thank anyone. He is the one who deserves it after all."

"I already did thank him, but I thought I should thank you as well." I kept quiet; I really didn't know what to say. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Bitter would be a better word to describe it."

I heard him sigh. "Could you at least look at me?" I turned to face him, an annoyed look on my face most likely. "Marlow, I just don't want to risk you or my siblings."

"I can fight Peter."

"And so can Edmund, believe me, but what if something happens?"

"You barely know me, why should it matter to you," I snapped. "I understand about your siblings, but you don't know me!"

I was angry, that was for sure. In a flash he was inches away from my face, his face blocking out the sunset. He had my face cupped in his hands; I could feel my face heat up. Peter, he just sat there looking at me with a determined expression. "I may barely know you, but it doesn't mean I don't care about you. I do care about you Marlow, more then I probably should."

I stared at him speechless, what was I suppose to say? 'I know exactly how you feel'? I felt so confused, I didn't know what to feel. I didn't even know what to do in that moment. But as reality was slowly beginning to hit me, Peter kissed me. It was like the first kiss, gentle, warm, but nice. I had no control what I was doing. I closed my eyes and brought myself closer to Peter. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I wanted more. Instantly I parted my mouth to let him have access. But as things became more heated, I realized what we were doing. I pulled away quickly, coving my mouth with my hand. He looked hurt, which made my heartache.

"Peter…I'm sorry. I need to go," I said running off to my tent. I entered my tent, falling on my bed. I took a deep breath, covered my face with hands. "What I'm I going to do now?" Not long after that thought I was in a deep sleep, but it was far from dreamless.

_I looked down at myself, I was wearing a beautiful grey and emerald green dress. I touched my hair, it was pulled off to the side with slight curls. I looked at what stood in front of me. I could tell I was at the castle in Archenland, I could easily tell. I looked around, that's when I saw him, Holden in the crowd. He was staring at me, with his beautiful white smile. His hand was outstretched, waiting for me to accept it. Without another thought I walked forward, taking his hand in mine. "You look beautiful," he told me as we began to dance._

_I couldn't help but blush. I closed my eyes, I had missed him. "Holden, I missed you."_

"_I missed you as well." At that moment I felt like it was only me and him, only us. When I opened my eyes, we really were alone. "Marlow, I need to talk to you about something."_

_I pulled away slightly, "What?"_

"_You need to move on."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_He gently placed his hands on my shoulders, gently squeezing them. He looked into my eyes, "Move on. I am gone now Marlow."_

_I stepped out of his grasp slightly. "No, how would I move on from you?"_

_He smirked, "By loving the one person you are meant to be with."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about Holden, we were suppose to be together."_

"_Apparently not, and now you have the one you are suppose to be with. Or well, almost," he said thinking._

"_Oh, and who would this person be," I asked annoyed._

"_Don't play dumb with me Marlow, I know you are smart. It's Peter, you love him, and he loves you."_

"_You're wrong," I hissed walking to a nearby window. I was angry. In love with Peter, what nonsense, it was simply impossible. _

_I watched out over the mountains as I felt Holden step behind me. "Still have the temper I see," he said sounding amused. "Some thing I simply loved about you. You were always so stubborn."_

_I frowned, "What do you want Holden? I mean what could possibly come from this?"_

"_You moving on, becoming happy again. I know you love me, so don't lie."_

"_He kind of reminds me of you in some way."_

_I felt a tears start to come to my eyes. Holden then began to speak. "Move on Marlow, I did. Yes it took me years to do it, but I had too. I fell in love, and you deserve it too. You need too, and Peter is the one for you, I just know he is."_

"_And how would you," I asked with tears rolling down my eyes._

_He turned me around, my eyes on the ground as my tears silently fell. He lifted my chin, "look at me, please." I looked up into his deep brown eyes, he looked sad yet happy. "I love you, I always have. But we weren't meant to be. You deserve Peter, and I know he will treat you right. And I know this, because well….I just do."_

_I sighed, "I don't know."_

_He smiled, "In time then. But for now I need you to listen to me, this is critical that you hear this." I nodded, signaling for him to continue. "When you wake up, there will be a message for you. As soon as you hear it, go straight to Peter."_

"_Why Peter?"_

"_You will understand when you hear it. But he will need you, believe me."_

_I nodded, "I understand."_

"_That's my girl," he kissed my forehead. "Now I'm sorry to say we have run out of time. Just remember, go and move on. You deserve it more then anyone."_

I opened my eyes and was greeted by the darkness of my tent. I laid in bed for a few moments, even after my eyes had adjusted properly to the dark room. I didn't want to move, that dream felt so real. Though something in the pit of my stomach told me that wasn't just a dream.

Knowing that I would not be able to sleep again tonight, I walked outside to gaze up at the stars. I laid in the grass, enjoying the clear skies. I could tell by the position of the full moon that dawn would break within two hours.

"Milady," I heard a girls voice ask off to my right.

I looked to see a girls shape made of flower petals, a dryad. I smiled, then remembering what Holden told me, a message. "Hello….do you have a message for me?"

There was a pause. "I do actually; I bring news from the Queens."

"Well, go on, what is it?"

"Milady, I'm sorry to say…Aslan is dead."

My heart sunk, Aslan, dead? Was the even possible? "What do you mean dead? How did this happen?"

"He was killed on the Stone Table by the Witch, the two Queens followed him through the woods."

"He did this willingly?"

"Yes milady."

I stood, "That was his deal with Jadis." I looked at the young drayad. "Thank you, now get some rest, we will have a war within a few hours. I need to speak to the future king." I walked off to Peter and Edmunds tent. When I arrived I walked in, it seemed Peter was awake, because he instantly shot up and went for his sword. "Don't worry, it's me."

"Marlow," he questioned. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Get up, get dressed, we need to speak. Might as well wake up Edmund, he needs to hear it as well. I will go get Oreius. Meet us in front of Aslan's tent."

I quickly dashed out of their tent and found Oreius. Before I went to the front of Aslan's tent I stopped at mine to get dressed in my plain brown and grey dress, the one I wear under my fighting clothes. I then walked to Aslan's tent, and waited as dawn just began to break. Oreius arrived first, then the two boys. "Now what is this all about Marlow, dawn hasn't even broken yet," Edmund moaned, I could tell he was grumpy that I had him woken up.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I had some terrible news. This morning I received a message from your sisters, Aslan is dead."

All three stared at me in shock. "Lady Marlow, that can not be," Oreius argued.

"Check his tent, he won't be there."

Peter walked past me, and to the tent. Not long after he walked back out. "She's right, he's gone."

"What happened," Oreius asked.

"The witch killed him on the Stone Table, in place of Edmund."

Edmund looked down; I could tell he felt guilty. "Now what," Peter asked.

"You lead us," I said bluntly.

He looked at me with disbelief. "No, I can't."

"You can, I know you can. Aslan wouldn't have done this unless he knew that you could do it in his place. He believed in you, as do I."

"Why can't you lead?"

"I'm not here for that," I told him. "From the start I knew I wouldn't lead like I once had, I am here to guide you through this. So you won't be doing this alone, don't worry, you have advisors. You have your brother, Edmund. Then Oreius and I, and we have experience with this," I said smiling warmly at him.

He nodded, "fine."

Over the next couple of hours we went over battle plans. Eventually we came up with one that we all agreed on, and I had to say it was a good one. Now it was time to get ready, to armor up. As I prepared my bows I felt some one walk into my room and watch me. I turned to see Peter, "Nervous?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "were you?"

"Alright," I giggled, "Stupid question."

"Very," he huffed. There was a pause, "I need to ask you a favor."

"Go ahead then, while we're still young. Or, before the battle," I said going back to my bows.

"I don't want you here in this," he said bluntly.

I quickly stood, "Peter," I said angry.

"No, listen, Marlow, please. Find my sisters, bring them to safety. I know you can fight, I know you can. You could probably kick my arse, but I want you to do this one favor for me."

"Why me though," I asked.

"Because I trust you, and I know you can keep them safe."

I sighed, "They are safe where they are at."

"How would you know?"

"The Stone Table is a while away, don't worry about them. You need me here, trust me."

"I much rather have you away from this place."

"Peter," I said defeated. I walked in front of him, looking up in his beautiful blue eyes. "I have been through war, it is difficult, and you'll need help. Just please don't tell me to leave."

He sighed, "Then stay safe?"

I smiled, "If you do."

He smiled back down at me, "Fine."

We looked at each other for a moment, and it dawned on me to how close we were. But, I didn't want to pull away. It felt so good to feel his body heat radiate onto me, and who knows maybe we wouldn't see each other after this moment. I wanted to slap myself after that thought, never seeing Peter again? It made my heart feel like it was being ripped apart. "Marlow," Peter whispered.

Now I could see his face was only about two inches away from me. I could feel his hot breath tickle my lips, "Yes."

"In case we don't-"

I kissed him quickly, then pulling away. "No, don't you dare." I knew he was going to say something about if we didn't make it, it would kill me. "We will make it through it," I promised.

"But I want to tell you something, I need to tell you something," he said taking my hands in his.

"Then it will have to wait," I told his rubbing the tops of his hands with my thumb. "It will just have to wait till after the battle, because we will both come out of it, alright?"

"If that is how you wish it," he said smirking.

"It is," I said. "Now go get ready, the witch will be here soon." I kissed his cheek before he walked out. I swear I saw a blush as he walked out.

* * *

**So I finally updated! YAY! And just saying, if you guys can go watch the movie To Save a Life. I watched it tonight with friends, and it made me cry. I watched it cause of recent events at my school. **

**r.i.p. Jamarcus Bell**

**Anywho, please review? It would make me smile =]  
**


	7. Home and Thrones

**So I was thinking Sequel? Maybe you should tell me, yes or no? **

* * *

I stood next to Edmund on the cliff side, waiting to see the Witch and her army on the other side of the field. While Peter and Orieus stood on a small mound at the bottom of the large hill. "Nervous," Edmund asked staring out into the distance.

"No matter how many times some one enters into battle, they would be a liar if they said they weren't."

Edmund chuckled, "I think you might be right."

We watched as a griffin flew towards us. He made a circle around Peter, and then came close to Edmund and I on the small cliff, before diving down to stand at Peter's side. The tension was intense; I could feel anxiety build in myself. I could feel the adrenalin flow through my veins. Everyone stared off by the mountains waiting for the first sign of Jadis's army. I held my breath when I saw the first Minotaur appear. He let out a roar that I could hear, and I released my breath and gripped my bow tighter. He looked back and waved his large ax, and there appeared her army. I could see her numbers; they seemed to out do our own. "Here they come," I mumbled.

Everyone looked nervous around me. Jadis had the most unattractive creatures I had ever seen. Honestly, if they fought as bad as they looked, it would be an easy battle. "There are so many," Edmund mumbled.

"Numbers won't win the battle for them," I spoke sternly. We watched on as the White Witch came into view. She was being pulled by two larger polar bears, and she was on her silver chariot. I glanced at Edmund, he looked completely tense. I put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. He looked at me; I gave him a small smile. "We will beat her, for Aslan."

The field then went quiet as the two sides stood there, determining the others strength and weaknesses. We looked down at Peter; he looked over his shoulder at us. I gave a small smile, and he returned it before turning his attention back to the opposing side. He pulled out his sword, raising it high. A horn could be heard, and we cheered, raising our weapons as well ready for battle.

The witch's army let out a cry as well, and then they started to advance towards us. Edmund pulled out his sword; put it in front of him and not taking his eyes off of the advancing army. He had the most determined look I had ever seen. Peter made a motion with his sword, and overhead flew about a hundred griffins. Edmund cheered raising his sword; Beaver and I raised up our bows and cheered as well. As they flew over the Witch's army, they released boulders on the creatures below. But as some of ours flew overhead, they were shot and brought down, making me frowned at the sight.

"For Narnia, and for Aslan," I could hear Peter yell as his unicorn stood up on its hind legs. In suit our army called for Narnia as well as Peter charged alongside Orieus, and then the first line charged towards the witch. Peter was out in the front, but the Cheetahs ran before him. And then the centaurs lowered their spears. Everything seemed to go quiet, and in slow motion the moment before the two armies clashed. I watched helplessly holding my bow as first the cheetahs and white tigers attacked each other. And that was when I heard the awful sound of the collision of swords. The sounds of the screaming and metal brought back memories of my first trip to Narnia, the loss we had suffered. How I had almost lost Godric that day, but then again I did loose him and Blaire.

The bloody battle continued below, the woman centaur nearby got her arrow ready. As the witch approached Edmund made the command to fire, and she fired. As the arrow soared through the sky it erupted into flames and became a large phoenix. Its body became covered in flames as it flew down between the two sides, making a wall of fire near the witch, causing the Narnians to cheer in triumph.

"Yes," cheered Beaver causing me to smile.

The wall was destroyed by the witch though as she rode through, a fierce look on her face. Peter glanced back at us, a worried look on his face. He seemed to yell something, probably telling them to fall back since they all came rushing towards us.

"Here they come," Beaver stated. "Come on," he said running back to get off the cliff, Edmund and I followed. We took our positions on the rocks, our arrows at the ready. I still stood next to Edmund, and now we were anticipating her army to run into the rocks. Edmund gave the signal to fire, and we released our arrows hitting the other army.

But then I noticed we weren't the only ones in the rocks, I noticed that dwarf who I had tied to the tree a few days ago here. He had his bow drawn, he seemed to be snickering at what he was looking at. I looked down to see him eyeing Peter. "Peter," I screamed as his unicorn was shot down. He fell, and it looked awfully painful. I quickly climbed down the rocks, turning around to see Orieus and a rhino charging at the Witch while knocking a few members of her army out of the way. "No, Orieus stop," I called, but it was too late. The rhino had been knocked over by one of the witches henchmen, and then Orieus was turned to stone.

I rushed to Peter, he looked as I came running to me. I brought my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Marlow," he said with sorrow in his voice. I pulled back, trying my best to smile, but not doing a good job.

"Are you alright," I asked concerned.

"Yes," he told me taking a look at the fighting all around us. I had to say the fight was gruesome, and I took out my sword as an ogre approached me. I knew Peter was in a daze, he seemed to frightened. I beat my opponent, and my attention was brought to a sound of stone crashing. I glanced to see the witch staring down Peter, I didn't like this one bit.

"Edmund," Peter called. "There are too many of them." I could tell by his voice he was panicking, he didn't know what he was doing. "Get out of here, get the girls and get out of here, go home!" He looked towards me, "Marlow go with him! I need you to go with him!"

He then turned to block an attack. I frowned, no way was no way I was leaving Narnia, never. But before I could go back to fighting, Edmund grabbed me and started pulling me away from everything. "Wait, what are you doing," I yelled.

"You heard him," Edmund warned.

I made him stop at the top of the small hill, I looked down at Peter, and he was struggling. I glanced at Edmund, he was looking down as well, only at the Witch. She was walking towards Peter, and Edmund pulled out his sword.

"What are you doing, Peter said to get out of here," Beaver protested.

"Peter's not king yet," Edmund said rushing down.

I smiled, taking out my sword. "He is right," I said shrugging. My smile fell though when I noticed Edmund was rushing towards the Witch. "Wait, Edmund, wait!" I began running down after him, but he was much faster then me. I am saying this now, battling in a dress is not an easy task. As I followed, I was stuck with the creatures that Edmund managed to avoid, and it was starting to annoy me. When I finally broke through a wall of them I managed to see how Edmund broke the witch's wand, causing a strong blue light to emanate. But what happened next chilled my bones, the witch stabbed him.

My eyes grew wide; it was almost exactly of what happened last time. I could hear Peter cry out his brother's name, but I stood completely frozen for a few moments. I watch as Peter charged at the witch, he has a look that said he wanted blood. I snapped out of my trance, and rushing towards Edmund. As Peter fought the witch I tore a sleeve of my dress, putting it on his wound. I felt tears begin to come to my eyes, I put pressure on it. "Marlow," he croaked out.

"Shh," I whispered. "Don't waste your energy, please. We need to stop this damn bleeding." I was frustrated, he was bleeding badly.

"I'm going to die."

"No," I screamed at him. "You are going to survive Edmund, you have too. Think of Lucy, and Susan, and you know Peter will be furious!"

He let out a slight chuckle, "Marlow."

"Shut up," I snapped tearing my other sleeve and placing it on his wound. "I won't hear this nonsense. Just stay awake, you hear me Ed, stay awake! You are going to live!" Suddenly I heard a roar break through the battle, and there, on a cliff, stood Aslan. "Edmund you will be alright," I said smiling, "Aslan is here! And so are your sister with help," I said happily.

I heard a scream nearby bring me out of my thoughts of Edmund. I looked to see Peter pinned down, the witch above him with her sword drawn to kill. But right before she could, Aslan pounced on her, and killed her.

Lucy and Susan ran down to Peter, but I couldn't pay attention to that, Edmund started coughing some blood. I tried to put more pressure on his wound to stop the bleeding, but it was getting worse. His breathing was getting more uneven. "Edmund," I heard Susan scream and fire off an arrow. I looked to my right to see the dwarf from the witch with an ax, I never saw him coming, and he would have gotten us.

The three ran to us, Susan undid his helmet and Peter put his hand on the wound, relieving me of my duty. I stood up, taking a few steps back away from them. Lucy pulled out a bottle filled with red liquid; she poured a drop into Edmunds mouth. He just laid there then, not moving. The three Pevensie's had a look of distress on their faces, he couldn't be dead. They all seemed close to tears, by now tears were streaming down my face.

But then coughing could be heard, and it was from Edmund. I smiled as I saw him open his eyes, he was alive. I turned wanting to give them some privacy, when I noticed Aslan a few feet away. I walked a little closer to him, "Aslan," I said bowing. "I'm glad to see you're still alive after all."

"It's the power of sacrifice," he said in his deep voice. "Why are you not with the others?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see the siblings hugging each other, then towards my feet. "Because I don't belong, they're family and I shouldn't intrude."

It was silent for a moment, till I heard a familiar voice call out my name. "Marlow," Peter called out to me. "What are you doing here all alone."

I looked towards him, "I'm not alone I'm with…" I turned and expected to see Aslan, but he wasn't there. "What, he was just here."

I turned back to Peter to see he was right in front of me, I jumped back a little. "Come on Marlow, let's go to Cair Paraval."

As soon as he said Cair Paraval, I instantly smiled. "I'm finally going back home."

He smiled down at me, lacing his fingers with mine. "Then you could show me around?"

"Of course," I said as I began to look for a horse to take us.

It had been two days since the battle, and today was the coronation ceremony. Since I was the last leader of Narnia Aslan thought it best that I take part in the ceremony by helping crown them, I agreed. Over the past two days I didn't see much of the Pevensie's, we were all to busy getting ready.

Now I was looking at myself in the full length mirror in my room. My dress was a deep green color mostly. My sleeves however were silver, and they came off of my shoulders. My hair hung in loose curls and I wore my silver circlet. I smiled at my reflection, I thought I looked prettier then I usually looked.

There was a knock on my door, "Lady Marlow?"

Instantly I recognized it as Mr. Tumnus, I had met him after Lucy returned from the field. She had told me everything they had experienced in my absence, and she especially loved to talk about the faun, Mr. Tumnus. "Come in," I called.

"Sorry to interrupt Lady-"

I quickly interrupted him, "Please, my name is Marlow, just Marlow."

I smiled at me, he smiled back. "Sorry Marlow."

"Now you needed something?"

"Yes, the ceremony is about to start, just thought I should come and get you since Aslan is with our future leaders," he said beaming.

I nodded walking down the familiar halls of Cair Paraval with Mr. Tumnus. We arrived just in time to witness the four siblings and Aslan begin to walk into the throne room. Before he disappeared, Peter looked at me and shot me a toothy grin. "Come on dears," Mrs. Beaver called to us in a whisper.

We hurried to stand behind the beavers; they would carry the crowns into the room. Then Tumnus would crown the girls, and I would do the boys. We began to walk up the aisle of centaurs standing proudly with their swords. "To the glistening Eastern Seas, I give you Queen Lucy, the valiant."

Lucy let out a gasp, with a look of pure joy on her face. We walked up the steps, Mrs. Beaver going off to the left with me, and Beaver and Tumnus went off to the right. Tumnus took the smallest silver crown, it looked like vines tangled together gracefully with a few leafs, kind of like mine, except hers was slightly bigger, and mine was a circlet. He placed it gently on her head, a look of pure joy never leaving her features. Tumnus smiled down at the girl, nodding before stepping back into his place.

I stepped forward with a larger silver crown in my hands, with a beautiful design on it, "To the great Western wood, King Edmund the Just." I stepped to be right in front of him, he bent down slightly and I placed the crown gently on his head. He stood up smiling at me, and I stepped back next to Mrs. Beaver.

"To the radiant Southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle, "Tumnus put the larger and gold version of Lucy's crown on Susan.

I then picked up the largest crown; it was gold, the crown of the High King. I smiled looking at Peter as Aslan began to speak. "And to the clear Northern sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent." He smiled as I stood in front of him; he kneeled slightly so I could place the crown on his head, his eyes never leaving my face. He stood back up, taking my hand and kissing it quickly. I couldn't help but smile and blush as I went back to stand in my previous spot.

I couldn't help but notice all four, and how proud they all looked. They sat on their thrones, and Aslan turned to speak to them. "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia, may your wisdom grace us until the stars fall from the heavens."

Then everyone began to yell out, "Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!"

We all clapped and cheered, and then the ball began. As music played I looked out from my spot next to Mrs. Beaver as everyone began to dance and talk. Just then an outstretched hand came into my vision, I looked to see that hand belonged to Peter. "Care to dance," he questioned.

"I would love to dance with you my king," I giggled.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as we began to dance to the music. I smiled up at him, as he smiled down at me. He kissed my forehead, causing me to blush. "I'm glad you're here with us."

"I'm glad to be here as well."

Suddenly he stopped dancing, smirking down at me and took my hand, "Come on, lets get out of here."

"Peter," I asked as he suddenly dragged me away from all the guests. Next thing I knew we were in a small garden. Peter sat me down on a bench. "Peter what are you doing?"

He kneeled down in front of me. "Remember before the battle, I wanted to tell you something but you told me to wait?"

I then recalled the moments before the fight, "Yes."

"Well, do you think it would be okay to tell you now?" I nodded, and he took his hand taking mine gently in his. He came forward a little pressing his lips against mine. I immediately responded back. The kiss was like an explosion of fireworks in my mind, but he pulled away. I frowned, but he spoke. "I love you," he said truthfully.

My breath caught in my throat, he loved me. I stared at him for a moment trying to think of words, any words at all. But finally I got my mind to cooperate, "I love you too," I whispered.

* * *

**So like I said up top, sequel? Its on you guys, there have to be enough approvals or people disagreeing. But this part isn't done yet, i still have an idea for this. BUT I NEED ANSWERS! **

**So yeah, hope you liked this chapter, super long! I dedicate this to the people who have been reviewing 3**

**SO REVIEW!  
**


	8. Should Have Listened

**Just saying now, thanks for everyone who reviewed =]**

**I have been so busy. I have a major paper due. If anyone wants to share information about Edgar Allen Poe's short story Fall of the House of Usher that would be GREAT!  
**

* * *

It had been just over six months since the four Pevensie's had become the kings and queens of Narnia. Since then Peter and I had grown close, and it was nice to be around him when I could, but since he was High King he was often busy, but some how always managed to find time for me.

We sat quietly eating our lunch together. We sat on a balcony overlooking the ocean. "I have another meeting," Peter told me grimly.

I giggled, "Sounds like a ball."

He made a dramatic sigh, looking at me. "If only you could understand what it feels like to sit through those."

"Oh but darling," I smirked. "I do know how it feels, I know all to well!"

He chuckled, "Oh yeah, I forgot that you once ran Narnia."

"I did once run this place, and it was stressful. But it helps when you have others to help."

"I'm not asking my siblings for help."

"What if I wasn't talking about your siblings?"

"You?"

"Maybe," I grinned.

"No, I couldn't."

I sighed, "Peter you are over worked."

"I never said that." I gave him a look that told him I didn't believe him, I knew he was stressed, even I was stressed. "Okay, it'd nothing that I can't handle!"

"Whatever, just let me know when you need," I said in a sing song voice. "You know where to find me."

He laughed, "I won't need you."

"That's what you say now."

He stood up, "I need to get ready."

I pouted, "Leaving me so soon?"

He walked then kneeled in front of me, taking my face into his hands. He looked me dead in the eyes with his perfect blue orbs. "You know I would much rather be with you love," he chuckled.

I placed my hand on his right hand, kissed his palm as he pulled away his left and put it on his knee. "I love you Peter."

He smiled, "And I love you Marlow." I leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the lips. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

I pressed my lips lightly on his once again, and then pulled away. "Probably go for a ride."

Peter frowned, "Please bring at least one guard."

I stood up, looking down at Peter. "Why would I do that?"

He looked displeased, "To be safe."

"I'll be fine."

"All I'm asking is to take one person with you."

"I'll take my daggers, okay?"

"No okay," he said slightly bitter.

"Peter," I groaned.

"I'm serious Marlow, I don't want something to happen to you."

"We are in a time of peace."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Peter paused for a moment, he seemed to be contemplating something. "There are rumors…"

"Rumors of...?"

"The Wild Lands, up North, of rebels, they fought under the witch. It seems that there are some rebels."

I took his hand, "Calm yourself, they are merely rumors," I giggled.

He looked at me, smiled slightly. "I don't care, better safe then sorry."

I groaned, "Don't you have a meeting to get too?"

He laughed, "trying to get rid of me?"

"Maybe," I laughed.

He kissed me, pulling back and giving my hand a light squeeze. "Take a guard, for me? It would really put my mind at rest."

I kissed his cheek, "Go to your meeting Peter."

"Promise me Marlow."

"Okay, whatever," I groaned.

He kissed my cheek, "Thank you. And before you leave, I want dinner with you tonight."

"That sounds nice," I smiled.

"Be back at around five, I'll meet you at the stables, be safe."

I watched him walk back into the castle, leaving me alone on the balcony. I looked towards the sky, it seemed to be around three. I began walking towards the stables, found Darcy smiling at her. "Good afternoon Darcy!"

"Hello Marlow," she greeted. "Are you going to listen to the king today?"

"And bring a guard? Why would I want to bother anyone with something so…unnecessary?"

"I know he told you to bring one Milady."

"He talked to you, didn't he?" She nodded, I grunted. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him," I grinned.

"Milady, he will be angry,"

I grabbed a saddle and approached Darcy. I began to saddle her, "he doesn't have to know."

"He isn't an idiot, he will find out."

"I stepped in Darcy's line of sight, "And if he does, I'll take the blame. Like I care, I can take care of myself and he knows it." I hopped up on Darcy. "Honestly it's an insult the way he treats me some times. I might be a girl, but I'm stronger then I look. Besides, I have my daggers!"

Darcy decided it was better not to argue I guess, since she galloped away from the stables and Cair Paraval and on to the trail I loved to take. About over and hour into my ride I felt as if something wasn't right. I pulled on Darcy's reins, making her stop. "Is something wrong?"

I heard a rustle in the trees to my right. "Do you hear that," I questioned.

"I do, maybe we should head back?"

I jumped to the ground, keeping my eyes towards the trees. "I want to have a look," I told her truthfully.

"But Milady-"

I cut her off, "Don't worry, I'm just curious."

"But it could be dangerous."

"I'll be fine, but if something seems fishy to you, run back to the castle and get help."

"Why risk it, why not just go back," she begged.

"Because…something tells me I need to do this." In all honesty, something was telling me to go. It was like a strange pull, I couldn't really explain it if I tried.

"But what if something bad happens?"

I paused, "I have my daggers."

"Please," she begged.

"Just listen to me Darcy."

"If something happens I should assist you."

"What use would you be to me," I snapped. I didn't mean to sound that way, it just kind of happened. I took a breath. "Darcy, I appreciate your loyalty, but what use would you be against some one with weapons? The best you could do would be to get help. Now please, listen." She nodded, though I could tell she wasn't happy about it.

I walked into the brush, one hand in my bag ready to grabbed one of my two daggers. That was, till I heard a twig snap. Before I could react, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, and everything went black.

Meanwhile….

Darcy stood on the trail, something didn't feel right. She could hear a twig snap, and something hit something and fall. It worried her, was Marlow alright? "Hey, I got her," she heard a male voice call.

Darcy knew something happened, and wanted to go help Marlow, but remembered what Marlow begged her to do, so she ran off. It took about twenty minutes to reach the castle at her top speed. As the stables came into sight she could see the man who she needed to talk to, the High King, King Peter.

As Darcy approached Peter became confused, where was Marlow? "Darcy," he questioned. "Where is Marlow, we were supposed to have dinner."

Darcy bowed, frightened to tell the young king. "I'm sorry my lord."

"Why aren't you answering me," Peter asked slightly shaking. He needed to know where Marlow was, he needed an answer.

"She was taken sire, I am so sorry."

* * *

**The End~**

**KIDDING! But it is for this story. I have a sequel in mind. And to the girl who told me I could really get creative with this, oh I know I was planning on making it that way! Hahaha, but yeah. Reveiw.**

**The sequel is called The Golden Age  
**


End file.
